


Victor's mutation

by jadedfirefly



Series: Yuri and his Mutant Parents [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedfirefly/pseuds/jadedfirefly
Summary: Victor's mutation has always been a speculation and a topic for debate for fellow skaters and their fans. Of course, they constantly talk about it whenever they have the chance.Or.Five times everyone didn’t know what Victor’s mutation was and 1 time someone got it right.





	Victor's mutation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I tried to get everyone's suggestion for Victor's mutation and somehow it evolved into this. Thanks for all the suggestions! :D Sorry for the long wait, I like writing when extremely stressed for whatever reason why and so this was born and completed over so many months.
> 
> Sorry it's short but I'll try to write finish the third part (with baby yurio) soon :)
> 
> Disclaimer: YOI doesn't belong to me
> 
> Have fun reading! :D

Five times everyone didn’t know what Victor’s mutation was and 1 time someone got it right.

 

  1. Sound Mutation



 

_“Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuuri’s Special Ability Programme was sang by his husband, Victor Nikiforov!”_

 

_“Katsuki-Nikiforov couple strikes again by bringing us their duet singing for their Special Ability Programme”_

_“Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuuri aces his programme by skating to his husband’s singing”_

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri! How is it possible that your husband has such a nice voice?” Said Japanese blushes at what Chris says,” He sang your entire segment himself didn’t he?”

“He did. He was insistent on it too.” Throwing an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, Chris laughs.

“If there was one thing that your husband knows best other than you, it’s being insistent. Anyways, that’s his mutation isn’t it? I heard some of the others gossiping about his mutation.”

“Don’t they always try to figure out his mutation?”

“Yea, but now we all know Victor’s voice is nice because he has a voice mutation.”

“I’m actually glad he has such nice voice to be honest.”

“Oh? Why so?”

 

“Because it is my voice that gets little Yurio to sleep at 3am in the morning.” Chris and Yuuri turn to see Victor carrying baby Yurio in a sling, “You like my voice don’t you, baby? Papa’s voice gets you back to bed instead of mama’s voice.”

 

Said baby beams hearing the magic word, “MA!”

 

“I like your choice, of course Mama’s the best.”

 

Yuuri chuckles as he walks towards his husband and baby,” It seems the post-season gossip is about Victor Nikiforov’s mutation again, Vitya.”

“Oh yes, I heard about it as well. Apparently their newest speculation of my mutant has been narrowed down to voice mutation and siren mutation."

"Siren mutation?"

"Yes, apparently my voice has the ability to serenade everyone in the ring and hence the reason why everyone couldn't keep their eyes off you on ice. But anyways, Yuri, we got to have them on their toes somehow! We have to constantly surprise them!”

“As if you posting Yurio’s life constantly on the internet isn’t enough attention grabbing.” Chris says, “Any who, I need to go spread it to the others that we have finally figured out your mutation.”

“And what is that?”

“Sound mutation, obviously like you have just explained to us.”

 

And Victor smiles the same time Yuuri rolls his eyes, the Japanese male gently bouncing the boy in his arms, “And when did I say that it was?”

 

 

  1. Ice Mutation



 

“I’m beginning to suspect that maybe Victor has an ice mutation? Just look at how smooth he is on the ice! It’s practically impossible for his body to do that while conjuring all those ice sculptures!”

“Oh, come on! We all know that Victor’s mutation is ice- wait did he mention anything about his mutation at all before this?”

 

It takes Guang Hong and Seung Gil about 15 minutes to search on Victor’s mutation before stumbling upon bare results and many, many theories about his mutation. His fans can seriously come up with crazy 10 thousand word long essays about their idea on his mutation.

 

“Do you see my point why I say that we don’t know what his mutation is? I’ve been trying to figure that out since we all debuted!” Guang Hong says, “If you see it based on our Special Abilities programme, you’ll see that every year Chris is about animals-“

“Leopards and cheetahs you mean”

“- and if you see JJ’s it’s mostly about light mutation but Victor is always about ice isn’t it? So his mutation must definitely be cyrokinesis!”

“7 years of seeing Victor on ice and still no one can figure out what his mutation is.”

“Why can’t his mutation be like Georgi who can manipulate his features?”

“Anatomy manipulation you mean”

“Yea! I still strongly belief he is a cyrokinesis.”

 

The duo watches as said man jumps a triple axel as ice sculptures move around the ring following his programme dutifully. It takes them another few jumps from Victor before their conversation continues.

 

“It’s definitely impossible for him to perform like that while moving the ice so easily! He must definitely control it.”

 

Mila, coincidently, walks by and hears said conversation.

 

“Who controls what?”

“Victor. We think that he is an ice manipulator.”

 

Mila stares at them.

 

“You do know that coaches can help their athletes with their abilities right?” Looking at each other, the two men nod,” Then you should know that Yakov has ice mutation.”

 

“Damn it” Guang Hong says the same time Seung Gil says, “So what is Victor’s mutation?”

 

Mila shrugs and as she continues to walk she says, “Get in line, boys. No one other than Yuuri knows.”

 

 

  1. Echolocation



 

Creeping towards the silver haired male (never grey, silver), Chris attempts to scare Victor only to fail with Victor turning and smiling, “Hi, Chris!! Long time no see!”

 

“Tsk. Of course you would had known I’m behind you. I tried to be so quiet while Georgi distracted you, how did you know?”

 

Smiling, the silver haired male says, “That’s a secret.”

 

“Could it be it’s your mutation? I mean with the surrounding so noisy, me constantly talking and Chris creeping behind you, it’s impossible that you know unless you have echolocation!”

“Ahahahahha, but echolocation doesn’t only work like that-“

“Ahah! So it is your mutation!”

“Echolocation doesn’t only identify who is behind me, it also helps to locate things and people like- YUUUURIIIIIIII!!!!!” Victor shouts as he notices Yuuri entering the shopping mall, “Yuuriiiii I’m over hereeee!!!”

 

Georgie turns to Chris as the blonde says, “He does know that he has a phone right?”

“I’m more concerned about the fact that we are here, on the third floor away from the entrance and Victor able to spot his fiancé.”

 

“YUUUURIIIII!”

 

Blushing, the Japanese male comes into sight as he tries to stop his husband from smothering him with kisses, “Vitya, we’re in public!”

“I can always spot where you are in a crowd, Yuuri.”

 

Georgie smirks towards Chris, “Told you he has echolocation.”

 

Yuuri laughs at Georgi’s words.

 

“He doesn’t. He just actively stalks me. I’m starting to think he has a GPS attached to me somewhere.” Yuuri says as Victor continues hugging him. Victor hearing this suddenly turns him from “Cute-fiance Victor” to “Seductive-fiance Victor” whom smiles and licks Yuuri’s ear, “That’s right, Yuuri. I have a GPS attached to you so that you can’t run away from me.”

 

Yuuri blushes even deeper as Victor blows into his ear.

 

“Maybe the two of us should change our location, Yuuri. I think you and I need some one on one time. And yes, it’s not echolocation.”

 

Georgie gawks as he watches the two walk away, “How did a conversation of mutation turn into a seductive one???”

 

 

 

  1. Metal mutation



 

“I’m convinced he can manipulate his skates to do what he wants it to do.”

“Mutation conversation again? Aren’t you people sick of it?”

 

Phicit gasps, scandalized by the words he heard, “How could you? He is Yuuri’s fiancé, you should all be curious about it!”

 

Said male appears from the ring and sits next to the people around Phicit. When he hears about what they are discussing though makes him regret he came back for some water and some rest.

 

“He definitely made his skates follow his needs to be able to pull off that flip. The motion and the speed is really difficult to pull off so if he can manipulate his blades to give him an extra push or to make it heavier or lighter at will, it will definitely help him with his skating.” Phicit starts his rambling about Victor and not only does it not really make sense but it makes the rest get up to leave.

“It’s called practice.” Some of them say as they leave the duo.

“But the height! The execution! It’s definitely his mutation to do so.”

“Phicit-kun-“

“Yuuri, aren’t you curious what Victor’s mutation is?”

“Victor’s mutation?”

“Yes! Everyone is talking about it. He has never told anyone about his mutation and every year, his fans dedicate blogs and comparisons on what his mutation is. Every time some one asks Victor about his mutation he just smiles and walks away! It’s impossible that no one knows and you are his fiancé! You should know!”

“Actually-“

 

“Phicit! Practice!” Jumping off from the chair, Phicit doesn’t hear when Yuuri says that he does know what Victor’s mutation is. He has always known, something about his own mutation made it clear about what Victor’s mutation was and really it is a surprise that no one else figured it out.

 

Yuuri wonders why no one actually asks him what Victor’s mutation is instead of spreading theories about it.

 

  1. Animal mutation



 

“Makkachin! You can’t do that! It’s bad for you.” Yuuri and his family watches as Victor talks to his poodle. His hands gently stroking the soft brown fur.

“Makkachin seems to know what you are talking about, Victor. You sure know how to talk to him.” Yuuri’s mother says to him.

“Of course! Makkachin and I are family; I understand Makkachin and Makkachin understands me, don’t you my sweet boy?”

“It’s not just his dog. My cats understand what he is talking about too.” Chris says as he looks up from his phone.

“He is an animal whisperer?” Minako says.

“Now that you mention it, there was once that Seungil asked me for advice for his dog too.”

“If I didn’t know you better, I would had said that you have an animal whisper mutation, Vitya.” Yuuri laughs as he looks towards Victor. The silver haired male never ceases to amaze Yuuri with his many talents.

 

Silence falls upon everyone in the room.

 

“There’s something I missed here.” Minako says as she looks as Yuuri’s mother, “There’s something I definitely missed here.”

 

The other woman laughs as she and her husband look at each other.

 

“Victor might be an animal whisperer?”

“That too but that’s not it. There's definitely something going on here.”

 

Narrowing her eyes towards the couple, Minako looks at them suspiciously as if there was something that they were not telling her.

 

 

_Lo and behold, Minako realizes what they didn’t tell her that time days after Victor and Yuuri’s engagement was announced._

 

 

+1

When the music comes to stop, Victor watches as the Japanese skater bows his ending bow. Cheers are heard from the audience as they clap and cheer for the wonderful performance. Smiling, the Japanese male smiles before waving at the audience, thanking them for their support. But that wasn’t what Victor was watching, what he was watching was the fact that all the flowers and toys thrown was all floating above the ice, in the air. When Yuuri turns to move to the exit, all the flowers and toys fly behind him and gather in a circle around him.

 

“Yuuri is so nice. He always uses his mutation carry his flowers, that’s one of the reasons why his fans and the staff like him so much. He doesn't trouble them about collecting his flowers for him and really, I heard he even asked them if they needed his help to collect the flowers of other skaters.”

"Really? That's so sweet!"

 

Listening to the people next to him, Victor thinks to himself that Katsuki Yuuri is an interesting person (where does he get the think to think about helping others when he should be focusing on his skating anyways?) and hence approaches him after the competition.

 

“Katsuski Yuuri?”

 

Who would had thought that the moment Victor looks at Yuuri, he comes up short because upon looking at this Japanese man, nothing comes to his mind. Since he was young when he looks at something or someone, he will know almost everything about them if he looks at them for more than 5 minutes but here he is, coming out with no information at all. He had suspected so when he had watched the Japanese man’s whole performance and needed to verify it but the shock that comes with it literally makes him speechless. He goes blank with information as to what to ask, what to say, what to know, and mutation stops short upon looking at this very man in front of him.

 

“Victor?” Yuuri says.

“You’re not flooding me-,“ Victor whispers as he continues staring at the man in front of him.

 

It is then that Yuuri realizes what Victor was saying and whispers, “You have a knowledge mutation.” They stare at each other for a long time that it takes Phicit to be squealing at the side for them to exchange numbers and for Yuuri to agree on a date.

 

 

 

_Days later, Victor tells Yuuri about his mutation and how it used to be confused with adaptability mutation. “People used to think I can adapt easily to people in terms of communication and how to talk to people without being nervous. They think that I’m just naturally talented about it and so I have that mutation. I never corrected them and never said they were wrong when they asked me so I just left it as that and soon it exploded into such a big topic that I didn’t know how to break it to them that I just have a boring knowledge mutation. I've always had this mutation since I was young and not many people know about it. My mother used to tell me stories about finding the right one, my soulmate and really I'm so glad I found you. I'm sorry my mutation is boring though, i wish i could impress you even more."_

_Victor looks towards Yuuri from his cup of wine and sees the wonderful smile on the other man's face, “There’s honestly nothing boring about your mutation or you, Vitya. Whether you are or you aren't my soulmate, I will never find you boring.”_

_Victor thinks that it was then that he fell so deeply in love with Yuuri._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's short. I know. But I tried but RL is bad and I just wanted to write something.... Hope you somewhat liked it :)


End file.
